


Fever

by 禽chin (chin_ing)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_ing/pseuds/%E7%A6%BDchin
Summary: Newt不是故意在Graves家借宿時，為照顧奇獸而累得不小心在皮箱裡睡著的；他也同樣不明白，為何睡醒時就發現自己正躺在Graves的懷裡。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander





	Fever

  
  
  
位於美國紐約的MACUSA今日一如既往忙碌。  
  
踏響在地板上的跫音與摩肩擦踵的人潮不曾停歇，或廊道匆促而行，或以魔杖指揮著紙卷上的羽毛筆振筆疾書。  
霧色夕靄穿透花窗，雕工繁複的窗格有瞬間因反射亮得刺眼，那些河水般的金光隨時間推移在大樓間流淌漫延，攀爬上樑柱簷篷，在所有暗角交集匯聚成真實又虛幻的陰影，為所有展露於前的東西渡上一層炫目輝芒，悠久歷史的建築在這短短幾小時由光與影交織的自然饗宴下總能恢復它過往曾有的璀璨輝煌。  
  
幾名妖精從容收拾著木架工具。這個時間點，每個人都為了脫離苦海堅持不懈，不再有巫師擁有將魔杖打亮的虛榮需求。  
座落大廳中央的金色大鐘，盡忠著它計時與標示暴露危機值的職守。  
自去年那場猶如一夜洗滌了世間萬惡的大雨過後，巫師與凡人之間的對立迄今蕩然無存，化下暫且的休止符。NSPS與Grindelwald的餘黨尚未清查乾淨，Picquery自然不會蠢到認為目前的和平能持續永久。過往歷史的教訓太痛；寬恕可以，可絕不能遺忘。她深知在共存下防範未然的必要性，以防因一時的疏漏再次重蹈覆轍。  
  
  
  
  
六點未達五分，位居安全部門最裡邊的黑桃木門，被由內向外打了開來。  
外頭仍埋首案頭忙錄著的職員們，在一瞬默契的停頓後隨即恢復如常，之間凝滯短暫得幾不可察。  
其中有名女性下屬不小心讓筆尖多餘的墨水暈上羊皮紙。她揮動魔杖，不動聲色使出消除咒，若無其事繼續手頭未完成的工作。  
  
Graves自門裡走出，門鎖喀擦一聲在他背後闔上時便自動落了魔法設置的安全鎖。  
他神態自若一如往昔，步伐矯健有力，衣裝與早晨進辦公室前相同，黑白色的三件式套裝，最外面已披上長大衣，圍巾兩端垂掛胸前，隨步行湧動的氣流隱微擺盪，在一眾隱藏得相當好的餘光注目下不慌不忙離開部室。  
他知道在他離去後不久，這群表面鎮定實則八卦的部屬們，肯定會開始為他這陣子準點下班的事情大做文章，  
瘋狂探討背後成因。思及此，Graves略感頭疼地嘆了口氣。不過就這麼點程度的騷動，於他而言依舊無足懼畏。  
  
步下階梯，穿越廣場，Graves往南拐了個彎，朝市集和街角一棟四層樓房走去。  
他昂首闊步，和美國多數奉公守法的巫師同樣，尋找足夠安全的隱秘地點施展咒語。長長的黑色衣擺猶如蝠翼在背後迎風颯爽，從大街上喧囂的人群中解脫，在幾輛慢速行駛的T型車掩飾下，Graves俐落閃身進入一條極為狹窄的巷弄，裡頭陰暗潮濕，兩側牆壁斑駁，頭頂的天空只剩細細一條線，倘若彼端有他人迎面走來，勢必得貼住全身方能順利通行。沒有任何莫魔會朝這裡多瞧一眼，甚至連那些社會最底層的人也不屑佇足。  
幾乎是在踏入巷子口的當下，Graves黑壓壓的身影登時化作一團殘影，消失在倏忽即逝的漩渦中。  
  
他一路消影來到一幢宅邸前。  
這一帶屬紐約上層住宅區，既非Graves家族遺留的產業，也非國會配發給高等Auror的公屋，而是Graves當初相中這條地段時，運用自己名下財產置入的私人寓所。  
典型獨棟單戶式住宅，喬治王時代的藝術風格，建築細節帶著些古典主義的纖巧，牆壁線角與邊飾工法華麗但不浮誇，恰如其分表露出住宅主人的身份又不至過份張揚。整體外觀稍顯陳舊，卻無法掩蓋住它曾經的富麗堂皇。  
Graves微微昂首，自二樓飄窗透出的朦朧燈光稍稍弭平了他始終緊抿的嘴角。  
  
「歡迎回來，先生。」  
年邁的家庭小精靈嘭地一聲現影在身前，恭敬接過男人褪下的外套和圍巾。  
「晚餐已經準備好了，隨時可以用餐。您要用晚餐了嗎？先生。」  
家庭小精靈亦步亦趨，腳步輕快，身著剪裁簡單的素面包邊短袍，像只長相醜陋的大布偶。  
──體面。  
年長的Mr. Graves的教誨猶言在耳。  
即便是如此卑劣的存在，也不能因此失掉整個家族的顏面。  
Graves眨眼，不留痕跡掩去眼底一瞬的灰色回憶。  
沒有正面回答對方提問，Graves目光狀似不經意環顧四周，試圖在可視範圍內尋獲那抹不能再熟悉的瘦削身影。  
  
「Scamander呢？」  
  
「在他神奇的小皮箱裡，先生。從早晨到現在。」  
  
Graves猛地止步，收回了欲踏進廳房的腳，「從早晨到現在？」  
他複誦，語氣沉穩不帶情緒，卻足以令家庭小精靈心驚膽跳，鑲在層層皺褶裡的灰色眼睛極其無辜眨了眨。  
  
「Mr. Scamander在中午時非常客氣地要求了一份方便攜帶的烤三明治。我擅自替他添了一塊蘋果派，一瓶南瓜汁，還有三個小果醬餡餅。」家庭小精靈仰起以整體比例而言太過龐大的腦袋，帶著些許討好的意味道。  
年輕的Scamander是他這輩子服侍過最沒有禮教、最不修邊幅的客人（年長的Scamander排名第二），也同時是他這輩子服侍過最獨樹一幟、最令人費解的的客人（年長的Scamander依舊排名第二）。  
倘若年輕的Scamander考慮不再以客人的身份來訪，而是永久居留在這棟房子裡陪伴Percival主人的話…噢。他絕對不會承認自己將會很開心的。  
  
男人兀自沉吟了會，沒有回應對方過度熱情的闡述，轉向階梯拾級而上。  
鋪滿木地板的暗紋毛毯將Graves低沉的足音吸收殆盡，家庭小精靈不發一語跟隨在後，像個沉默的小影子。  
  
最接近二樓走廊盡頭的那間客用臥房，是僅次於主臥室隔音最好的房間。  
推開南面的窗子可遠眺屋子後方整片樹林。  
  
Percival Graves稱不上是個好客的人。  
他極為注重隱私，尤其在脫離了家族庇護的羽翼後更甚，這讓曾數度登門拜訪的Theseus總愛反覆調侃自己是如何地三生有幸。  
那間客臥原為Graves權作私室使用。這間房間的面積寬敞，採光充裕，擁有一套小型的獨立衛浴以及步入式衣櫃，可提供用途的選擇性多不勝數。然而在年輕的Scamander愈漸頻繁的造訪下，讓他最終對原定的計劃做出了重大改變。  
  
屈指叩響三聲規律的敲擊。  
等待片刻未得回應，Graves探手試圖旋轉握把──門沒鎖，Newt一向不鎖門，他不確定這是青年信任的表現亦或不拘小節的天性。  
房內一如既往地整潔，空氣好似還瀰漫著青年身上雪松葉混和潮濕皮革的獨特氣息。  
孔雀藍大衣和圍巾掛在衣帽架上，浴室的門半掩，裡頭是暗的，也未聞沐浴後的濕漉氣味湧出。書桌前的扶椅調換了方向，潔白的床舖平坦無折痕，整齊到Graves簡直就要懷疑對方究竟有沒有躺過上頭哪怕一次。  
南面的窗戶開了道口，垂躺邊框的絲質窗簾正隨著暗渡進來的風輕緩飄動。窗外天色此時已暗下，遠方雲彩塗抹的格調就像聖西蒙向晚的海洋。  
  
「今晚的餐點，先生。」腳邊尖銳的粗嘎嗓音喚起他的注意，家庭小精靈以一種刻意的制式口吻說道，眼底卻不自覺流露近乎期盼的神色，「濃湯，炸魚，甜菜根沙拉，南瓜塔，還有烤牛肉與約克郡布丁，先生。非常合適的週日晚餐（Sunday roast）。」  
  
Graves頷首。  
他一向不是太講究進食這個用以吸收人體必要營養來維持生命運作的過程。  
也許他吃慣了精心烹調的食物，但不代表在某些日以繼夜忙得不可開交的時候，會果斷拒絕一份不新鮮的熱狗堡，上面甚至擠了太多的黃芥末醬。  
Graves擺手，重新讓門關上。得令的家庭小精靈嘭地一聲消失在門外。  
  
邁步來到那口擺在房間正中央，存在感強烈到叫人無從忽視的皮箱前，Graves單腳跪地，彎起食指敲了敲，簡短有力的叩擊在靜寂的空間裡迴盪。  
他屏氣凝神等候半晌，依舊沒有獲得任何回應。  
彈開鎖釦，掀開箱蓋，Graves熟練地握住挨著箱緣搭建的牢固木梯攀爬而下。黑色頭顱一點一點沒入皮箱，在男人完全踏進皮箱裡時，箱蓋隨之闔上，將內外的世界徹底隔絕開來。  
  
映入眼前的工作室呈現一種Newt式的凌亂美，與方纔的房間景象大相徑庭。  
桌面四散著密密麻麻躍滿潦草字跡的羊皮紙，幾隻羽毛筆隨意插在墨水瓶中，某座矮凳上以炭筆粗略畫下的奇獸素描足足堆了半個人高，角落還擺放著許多Graves至今尚未弄明白用途的圓桶木箱，更別提那張用來研製各種藥劑的工作檯，刮痕斑斑的砧板上還殘留著許多來不及清理的的草藥汁液。  
  
推開門來到戶外──這麼講實在很怪，鑒於所謂的戶外依然位在皮箱內部──金黃色的霞雲刺得他才剛適應了室內陰暗光線的雙眼微瞇。儘管Frank已平安返回故鄉，那片模擬亞利桑那州的紅色峽谷仍原封不動，維妙維肖的景致壯麗得奪人目睛。不可思議的逼真溫度照拂在肌膚，有種舒服的灼熱感，連帶著空氣都好似要比外頭清新許多。  
最初Newt在製作這個空間時，必定得過其他巫師的高明指點；可在那之後的開發擴展，則全是Newt根據奇獸習性獨自鑽研出來的。哪怕有些區塊還得靠布幔和木板作輔助，成果依舊令人喟嘆。  
  
猶想當昔Scamander家的次子領他初次造訪此地時的情景，Graves問他為何能這般決然地踏上注定要孤軍奮戰的道路，而那雙彷彿乘載了千言萬語的藍眼，深深凝視著遠方一瞬不瞬，溫語間帶著柔軟的哀愁：  
「那時候我覺得自己的使命就是保護這些奇獸，讓世人能夠了解並且去接受，讓牠們能夠安全無虞，繁衍後代。這麼美麗的生物倘若一輩子只能躲躲藏藏，甚或因錯誤的知識而慘遭滅絕，那不是很令人難過的一件事嗎？」  
  
成千上百隻泛著銀藍色光輝的旋轉針，在他們頭頂翻飛顛盪，有如細碎的星辰，自成一股流離絢爛的奇特詩意。  
如此簡單的理由，宛若紛落山頂的初雪，冷得銘心刻骨，又純粹得叫人窒息。  
  
在聽了對方這樣的回答後，Graves默然，凝視著眼前那片可能會使人患上密集恐懼症的景色，終是沒忍住反問：「…告訴我，你為什麼要在自己的皮箱裡飼養這麼多這玩意？」  
  
Newt眨了眨眸，眼神不再飄忽閃躲。  
「噢，Mr. Graves，」爬上他嘴角的細微弧度帶著少許羞澀與更多的戲謔，「你肯定一點都不明白比利威格蟲為整個自然界的生態平衡帶來了多大的助益，對嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
樹洞裡的玻璃獸不見身影，乾草窩少了幾隻幼小鳥蛇的蹤跡，Pickett那群愛搞霸凌的手足照常棲息在牠們的樹頭，拜月獸抬首仰望滿月光芒的臉一脈滿足詳和。  
  
Graves踏過草皮，走過沙漠，路經嚴寒禁區，避開沼澤窪地，跨越一條條連結的橋樑與一座座綿延的矮丘陵。每個拐彎轉角都在行進間切換成不同的氣候地域。  
此刻他已捲起衣袖，鬆開領結，幾綹髮絲垂落額前。他的褲管黏上草屑，皮鞋滿是泥濘，髮梢夾雜著細小沙粒，領口有團蒲絨絨聚攏上來友好蹭蹭時沾染的豔色絨毛，袖口幾道長長的裂口來自一群狐媚子的襲擊──儘管人類意義上的隙擊對牠們而言不過遊戲。  
但Graves並不在意，這些調皮的小怪獸傷不了他分毫，衣服的破損只消揮揮手便能煥然一新。  
他目前的當務之急是要找到那名無故失蹤的男子。  
身為一名高等Auror，他善於利用最少的資源去追蹤任何一名在逃罪犯，卻不代表相同的理論就能套在一名奇獸飼育學家身上。  
還是史上唯一的奇獸飼育學家。  
  
Graves停下腳暫緩口氣。  
他險些忘了這裡頭的世界有多大。  
素來嚴謹的腦袋認真思考起直接將Newt速速前的可能性。  
  
一群色彩斑斕的球遁鳥連蹦帶跑，從他腿旁的灌木叢奔入對面的灌木叢裡。左側突如傳出一陣交疊的嘶嘶聲，稍稍偏移視線就能瞧見一身橘紅的如尼紋蛇，正緩緩從陰暗的石灰岩洞穴探出牠巨大的三顆頭顱，六隻眼睛目光如炬盯著Graves。  
他挑眉──若非有Newt專業的導覽在先，他感覺自己此刻就如同被蛇盯上的青蛙──下意識抬起雙手，向對方展示自己空空如也的手掌，那看上去就像”嘿，兄弟，抱歉現在不是吃飯時間，所以我沒有任何食物可以餵飽你們”。而Graves神奇地發現，自己居然能從那三張又緩緩退回洞穴、長滿堅硬稜角的蛇臉上，瞧出一絲名為失望的情緒來。  
  
褲管被輕輕扯動，Graves俯首，垂下的視線恰巧被幻影猿一雙深邃大眼捕捉個正著。  
他們沉默對視良久，直到Dougal動了下眼皮，鬆開揪住男人褲管的爪子，爾後轉往某個方向走去。  
Graves看著這個悄聲無息出現在他腳邊的奇獸背影，只見對方走到半路再度停下，重又回頭深深望向自己，那雙狀似湖澤的憂傷大眼帶著太過強烈的祈望，以至於Graves拋開原先的遲疑，邁開步伐跟隨其後。  
  
皮箱裡飼育的奇獸種類繁多，哪怕還有一堆Graves不甚熟悉的品種，他明白只要足夠謹慎，牠們的存在並不構成威脅──至少在這裡頭不會──甚至能說很安全，遠比外頭喧囂擾攘的世界周全。  
Dougal的出現，不置可否抹消了Graves在遍尋不著Newt時產生的一絲焦慮難安。  
  
他最終在對方的引導下，尋獲了縮在草叢間沉睡的青年。  
那正好位於一座長形岩塊後方，被石頭、草根與陰影三者所形成的天然屏障給隱藏得恰到好處。  
青年側身躺臥柔軟草地，以手肘為枕，手臂為被，蜷縮的姿勢讓Graves聯想到缺乏安全感的幼獸，又或一隻享受著午後陽光的慵懶貓咪，那般惹人愛憐又賞心悅目。  
  
眼前情景和他最初預測的不大一樣。  
在Graves的設想裡，Newt必定是照顧奇獸到忘了時間。也許他的出現能夠幫忙搭把手，也許他們能共同解決原本解決不了的問題，也許Newt會為此感到歉疚可Graves會堅持自己毫不介意。然後，也許，他們能一起在忙碌之後回到箱子外頭，在飯廳裡那張沒有對方造訪就顯得冷清孤寂的餐桌上，共享一頓輕鬆而愉快的晚餐時光。  
這異常丟臉卻超乎期待。  
屬於Graves心底一點微不足道的小小心思。  
  
青年懷抱玻璃獸，木精的半個身子埋藏在他蓬鬆的鬈髮裡，那些擅自逃家的幼小鳥蛇將頸側當成了一個新的窩，靠近腹部的衣料上則沾黏了幾根長長的銀色毛髮，Graves確信不久前Dougal曾躺在那裡。  
他擺動魔杖，一條花色樸素的薄毯不久後自遠處徐徐飄浮而來，像艘橫渡遠洋的船帆，承載著日陽的溫度與男人的溫柔。  
他蹲下身，將手中的毯子披蓋住那僅著襯衫的單薄身軀，動作輕得像對待一尊易碎品，唯恐稍有不慎便打斷對方的好夢。  
  
空氣昏醉，天幕低垂，氛圍寧謐，紫色、藍色和黑色有如濃厚油彩塗抹穹頂，由魔法構築的微光浸溽在每一方交織的色調間，渲染地面萬物，在Newt臉上剪裁出陰影，點亮那些沿鼻樑兩側一路灑落的星群雀斑，幾經日吻的肌膚泛著柔和的玫瑰色光澤。  
Graves不曉得花了多少時間才強迫自己的手離開對方溫熱的肩頭，不曉得花了多少時間像個傻瓜端詳對方恬靜的面容，宛若一曲以管風琴與豎笛合奏的夜曲，柔和輕盈，想像著眼皮底下那雙藍色眼睛將會如何映出自己的倒影，並為此心生眷戀。  
  
他遲疑許久，才緩慢地、小心翼翼地，在青年身畔躺下。  
保持自認為的適宜距離，足夠曖昧得蠢蠢欲動，又不輕易逾矩。  
  
鳥蛇寶寶悄然鑽入他的脖頸，冰涼的觸感使Graves打了個哆嗦，但他並沒有將它們趕走。Pickett舒展身子，一雙手腳纏進了Graves的髮絲裡。他感覺到自己下腹處有東西在扭動，他知道那是Dougal正在搗鼓一個舒適的位置來加入他們的小憩。而也許晚點他袖口的一對寶石鈕釦，就會被摸進某個調皮蛋的肚子成為戰利品，但Graves一點也不介意。完全不。  
只要這名青年安然無恙繼續在他眼底沉睡。  
  
Graves慢慢閤上雙眼，感覺自己就像耽溺於一汪過份安逸的溫水，願與對方在夢裡分享同樣的美景。  
  
  


* * *

Newt感覺自己正做著一個長長的夢，綿軟四肢徜徉在深海中央，載浮載沉，波光幻化。這感覺很奇妙，你能意識到自己在做夢，卻無法用意志去左右，像被困在現實與虛渺之間，恍惚又清晰，思緒像透過層層波流看向水面，模糊又真實。  
就Newt所知的範疇，無論麻瓜或巫師的哲學家，對於夢這樣的課題一直都興趣昂然_。他們研究的方向不乏攸關夢境內容與其帶來的災難啟示──Yeah，聽起來和占星學有點類似，除卻觀察茶葉渣的形狀變成你是否夢見自己被朋友下了死咒的那個部份──而在眾多學術文獻中，最令Newt感興趣的無疑是1923年間，由一名希臘巫師所提出的孵夢說*，藉由服用他所自製的特殊藥劑，便能使人從夢中獲得巨大的快樂和慰藉，與忘憂水的效用相仿卻遠比那更加強大。  
Newt為此千里迢迢跑了趟克里特，就只為了那帖宣稱添加了鳳凰眼淚與瑞埃姆牛血的藥水。  
他最後在一間隱藏於巷弄中，又破又小的骯髒酒吧裡找到那名希臘巫師，花費了5個金加隆從對方爛醉如泥的口中撬出一堆毫無用處的資訊。沒有鳳凰眼淚也沒有瑞埃姆牛的血液，裡頭只有火灰蛇遊走的灰跡，一點走私來的傷心蟲糖蜜，再加上幾味迷幻水藥材。一文不值並且嚐起來的味道就像帕蒂全口味豆的鼻屎味豆子。  
  
一道漣漪在眼底盪漾開來，他透過水面看到過去，那些在霍格華茲求學的日子，可怕的史萊哲林學生，禁忌森林裡奔馳的人馬，和Leta親吻時側影伴隨的夕陽……夢見這樣的情景是Newt所始料未及的，而曾經讓他如此怦然心動的一刻至今卻僅剩無限的感慨萬千。  
  
然後他看到了現在的自己，滿懷夢想奔波於世界各國，從最冷最遙遠的國度到最小最熱情的島嶼，險象環生的次數多不勝數，可他卻不曾因此心生退卻。  
  
他甚至看到了未來……也許？  
或可能是他所冀望的未來。  
映在眼底的情景一片和樂，四處是奇獸與人類和平共處的畫面。沒有抗拒，沒有捕殺，沒有恐懼，珍稀的奇獸成了巫師們爭相研究探索的寶貴對象，溫馴的奇獸則成了小孩們飼養溺愛的寵物。而他即將出版的書籍被列入學校選修的教科書，受後代學習瞻仰；他保留下來的紀錄文稿，則被視作極富價值的參考資料。

Newt站在那裡目視一切，他的畢生心血與理想都化作現實呈現眼前，感到欣慰的同時，同時有種詭異的孤獨感自角落悄悄爬升，驀地佔據整個心頭。  
曾經挫折是推進他勇往直前的良藥，失敗是他爬起身後墊往腳底的基石。被拒絕從正門進入時，Newt有的是辦法另闢蹊徑（就算多數時候不是太合法），然而當門大大敞開著歡迎他的到來時，他卻不知道進去後又該何去何從。  
這種茫無頭緒的無助感猶如刺骨涼意毫不留情襲往全身，侵入四肢百骸。

Newt覺得冷，但更多的是無所適從。  
海流湧動，將他的睡眠推入了更深一層的混沌。

Newt冷得蜷縮起手腳，有個小東西安撫性地拍了拍他的頭頂。  
那也許能起到一星半點的短暫撫慰，卻非Newt真正想要的。他下意識渴望更多、更龐大、更溫暖，足以相互倚靠──他未料自己曾幾何時變得如此貪婪。

模模糊糊間有股熱源忽然出現在身前。  
不同於胸腹上的小小熱源，而是與他差不多大的體積，散發著熟悉的味道，像肉桂，像松針，像融雪時冰層底下湧動的腥甜海水，像每道樹蔭下午後三點的午茶時間，源源不絕朝外釋放它的熱度，那般理所當然且讓人心安。  
於是Newt的大腦決定遵從本能去觸碰這個溫度。

他嘗試朝熱源挪動。一點一點，一步一步，直到身體緊緊貼覆。他感覺熱度僵硬片刻，沒幾秒後又慢慢放鬆下來，像卸除心防的動物，接受了自己親近的試探。  
那股熱源體積比他預想的還要大，足以包圍住他整個身軀，像戰場上有時不得不席地而睡，秘魯毒牙龍的腹部是絕佳選擇，Newt能倚靠在牠柔軟溫暖的肚皮，並且在假寐時不必過於煩憂自己的性命安危。  
Newt蜷縮的手腳逐漸伸展開來，試圖攫取那片溫暖，他攀附、纏繞，得寸進尺地想把那股熱源鎖在身邊，妄圖佔為己有。  
但下一刻熱度卻開始掙扎，貌似要擺脫他的束縛，掙脫的動作令Newt慌亂了一瞬。  
他箕張五指，想緊緊抓牢，奈何那熱度的力量太過強大而他的力氣太過渺小，無法如願把它禁錮。為此Newt發出一聲小小的嗚咽，就在他以為熱源將離他遠去時，卻發現熱度重又靠近，以一種相當溫和、緩慢的姿態，彷彿沙岸被日陽曬得溫熱的海水，捲起雲朵般柔軟的浪花將他包覆。  
像他初次見到那些與眾不同、奇異又美好的動物；像Theseus寵溺又無奈地喊他Artemis；還像他每一次乘坐輪船，踏上美國這片遙遠的自由土地，憑任緊張又期待的矛盾思緒塞滿心頭。

暖洋洋的溫度透過肌膚碰觸流淌全身，Newt舒服得喟出一息長嘆。他伸手環抱，不計一切代價想留住。熱源不再抗拒的反應使他感到愉悅，Newt手指抓得牢牢的，不願再失去它。

  
當Newt沉重的腦袋再次浮現朦朧意識時，他感覺自己的身體就像被一大堆蒲絨絨覆蓋，又有點像回到家中那床鵝毛被褥，卻遠比這些更溫暖舒適。  
Newt不由得溢出一個小小的滿足的呻吟。  
他感覺自己懷抱著與他差不多大的物體，源源不絕發散宜人熱度，不那麼柔軟的觸感貼住四肢，安全、平靜和愉悅自全身上下的毛細孔噴薄而出。Newt腦袋逐漸變得清朗，意識緩然破出水面。  
眼皮輕顫了顫，綿長呼吸開始帶起分明的節奏。關節神經傳遞的痠疼感讓他模模糊糊憶起，自己為照顧即將生產的紫角獸，一大早便進到皮箱作準備。

三天前他剛離開加拿大魁北克，於是決定順道來拜訪這些即便隔著一片太平洋卻情同家人的摯友們。  
他照例讓貓頭鷹提前寄了封信。下船後，果不其然便瞧見被遣來迎接的家庭小精靈，中規中矩地在出口佇候（他數度拒絕了對方想幫忙提皮箱的行為似乎令家庭小精靈非常地不滿）。  
停留美國這段期間，他和過去一樣寄宿Graves家，和難得準時下班的MACUSA安全部長共享幾頓愜意的晚餐。  
而他不得不承認自己相當驚訝對方在餐桌上的好談，畢竟男人淡漠的外表總給人一股若有似無的疏離。  
與此同時，皮箱有隻雌紫角獸出現了生產跡象，這是他配種成功的第四隻紫角獸。Newt為自己這麼晚才察覺感到十分自責，用完早飯後便一頭鑽入，片刻不離守在待產的奇獸身旁。

為工作廢寢忘食已然成為Newt的生活常態。中午被家庭小精靈強迫點餐的食物沒吃幾口就擱在一旁（沒忘記使用消除咒，他知道Graves要是發現了肯定會不開心），過沒多久，紫角獸忽然側身一躺，大大隆起的腹部開始劇烈起伏。Newt足足忙錄了好幾個小時，才滿手是血地接生出一只健康的紫角幼獸。  
浸淫在眼前所帶來的巨大喜悅和感動中不消半晌，他朝自己施了些清潔咒，又將骯髒的環境整理一番。他沒有馬上離開，而是選擇留在原地觀察，剛生產完的雌獸身體非常虛弱，幼獸必須花費半天時間才能站立和進食，這便是為何牠們數量總是如此稀少的原因。  
長時間集中專注力使他精疲力竭，順利接生讓他徹底放鬆了始終緊繃的心神，   
終是抵擋不住濃厚睡意的侵襲，躺上乾燥草皮任憑撲面而來的黑暗吞沒神志。

Newt不知道自己睡了多久。   
梅林的鬍子！希望他沒有因此錯過晚餐時間。

睜開雙眼，模糊的視野在幾次眨眼下逐漸聚焦，上一秒才在腦海出現的男人的臉被放大好幾倍在眼前，Newt險些驚叫出聲，可他的大腦隨即意識到對方正陷入熟睡，而這個認知反射性阻止了了他的倉皇尖叫。

他圓睜著眼，瞪視眼前的男人良久，直到一開始因驚嚇而怦怦直跳的心臟慢慢平靜下來。  
Newt後知後覺地發現他們肢體交纏，男人一隻手臂橫越他頸下凹處，枕著他的頭顱，另隻臂膀則與他攬在背部的手交疊，Newt緊揪住對方襯衫的指頭與底下纏繞的四條腿，無不彰顯彼此距離親密得無以復加。。Newt隱約記起在夢裡冷得渴求著某個能夠帶來溫暖的熱度，卻沒想到自己真的這麼做了。  
這個認知太過窘迫，有如星火燎原登時燒遍全身，可懷抱溫暖得他捨不得放手。

男人閉著眼，原本嚴肅的五官柔和了幾分。彷彿會讓人深陷的暗色眼眸，此刻被埋藏在濃密的睫羽裡，平日一絲不茍的瀏海半塌，零星垂落飽滿額間，有種無以言詮的野性美。歲月刻痕沒在那張刀削般的輪廓留下太多遺憾，徒是增添一股恰如其分的性感。  
Graves的呼吸聲很輕，胸口微微起伏的動作令Newt心底感到前所未有的寧靜。

談起Percival Graves這個人，Newt曾經只擁有淺薄的既定印象。  
Gondulphus Graves的後代子孫，美國位高權重的古老巫師家族獨子，MACUSA首屈一指的安全部長，同時還並列在一戰英雄的名單行列。  
他聽兄長提起Percival的次數並未多到足以勾起興致的地步，但每當Theseus講到對方，總一口一個混蛋地叫，語氣滿含掩不住的欽佩和揶揄，往往使Newt覺得既羨慕又遙遠。  
紐約事件算是真正牽起兩人之間連繫的橋樑，讓他對於男人不必再像隔著片毛玻璃般看不真切。  
Graves嚴謹卻不古板，他懂得在政策上與時俱進，他不吝惜生活中的品質享受，他只是太過堅持自己的原則，而這個原則在別人眼裡卻被刻上冷漠及疏離。  
他需要合身的裁縫與精巧的裝束，來體現專業；他需要雷厲風行與長袖善舞，來保護自己的國家；他需要一張沒有真表情的面具，在各種場合上周旋那些利弊得失。  
有的時候，他還需要殘酷，藉此杜絕所有一時心軟可能造成的損失傷亡。  
然而很多人不知道，在他不需要這些的時候，他需要什麼；當他褪下一層層鎧甲後的模樣，是否與常人無異，同樣會受創會疲倦會感覺悲傷。

在Newt的觀察裡，這名在政治圈叱吒風雲的男人，下了舞台後，不過也是個凡人。  
假日裡偶爾喜歡偷睡起晚，獨處時常望著某處發呆，在餐桌上有些挑食的小毛病；以及那些個闃寂冬夜，會身披柔軟睡袍，腳著老舊拖鞋，以無杖魔法點燃爐火，窩在沙發裡安靜閱讀著雪萊或赫爾曼‧梅爾維爾一類的感性著作。  
這般情景最初只讓他覺得新鮮，漸漸地，打從心底為眼前的景象柔軟發熱起來，不知不覺闖入腦海深處，自此佔據一隅。  
Newt彎起嘴角，像為某件唯有自己知曉的秘密般不住得意洋洋。

  
「Newt？」

Newt的笑容僵了一瞬，明明沒做錯事卻沒由來地心虛。  
他小心翼翼抬起眼皮，向上覷視──Graves的雙眼仍閉著，可呼吸的方式昭示了他的清醒。

「是的？」

「醒了？」

「是的。」

「餓嗎？」

「不…」  
甫啟口，肚子便不合時宜地響起一記響亮的咕嚕聲。  
Newt紅著脖頸往下瞥了眼自己太過誠實的肚腹，再次挑起視線時男人已經張開眼，清明眼眸沒有半分睡意。

「聽說你今天在皮箱裡待了一整天？」

「…是的。」Newt眨眨眼，有些不明白對方突如其來的問題，「新來的雌紫角獸預產日是今天，我…有點不放心，從早上就進來陪她。」他閃躲地觀察了下Graves的神色，和平常無異，儘管男人向來就擅長隱藏情緒。「紫角獸在生產時會極度焦躁不安，威嚇身邊所有讓她們感到危險的事物，她們需要一個足夠安全的環境待產，就這點來看，其實和我們人類很像…」察覺跑題，Newt困窘地低咳了聲，再沒勇氣看向Graves，也不確定是否該延續這個話題。

「生產順利嗎？」

Newt怔愣片刻才反應過來男人指的是紫角獸。  
「剛開始有些胎位不正…我不能胡亂使用治療咒語，但按摩她的下腹以及餵些溫和的舒緩藥水的效果非常好。最後…是的，生產非常順利，母子均安。」  
Graves嗯了聲未再出聲。  
這算不上是個好現象，沉默懸宕在兩人之間，不安的警戒在潛意識裡嗡嗡作響，像每一次接觸新的奇獸物種時面對未知危險的某種直覺，而這份過於準確的感知促使他的胃不可抑制地沉重起來。

他察覺到Graves不開心，甚至有點生氣，遠不到勃然大怒的程度。  
他不是很確定對方不悅的因素，也許是他做的某些事，或者，呃，他沒做的某些事；但肯定不是他沒吃完午餐，或是為了照顧孩子們在皮箱待上一整天。這兩件事如影隨形跟著Newt，融進他的血與肉，簡直就成了最佳的自我簡介：Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，來自英國，遊覽世界的奇獸飼育學家，嗜好是不吃午飯和待在他小小的皮箱世界裡耍自閉──儘管Graves不是很贊同，卻也不曾為這兩件事同他較真過。

「抱歉，我…」他舔唇，嘗試在舌尖笨拙地組織語言，「我待在裡頭太久忘了時間，紫角獸的生產時間很長，我…我太累了，一放鬆下來就不小心睡著了…」  
「我很抱歉。」  
最終所有解釋和理由僅僅是化為一句歉語。  
Newt很常向他人道歉，道歉內容大抵脫離不了奇獸製造的各類狀況。但他的五臟六腑從沒為此緊縮過。

巨大的緘默像個透明罩子將他倆罩住，裡頭的空氣因為長時間消耗而逐漸感到窒塞，直到Graves長嘆一息。  
「不。別為這個道歉。」他道。  
他的工作太忙時間太少，就如同Newt滿世界瘋跑。  
他無法逼迫自己去放棄手裡抓有的一切，就如同他無法逼迫自己去束縛這名風一樣的青年。  
偶爾Graves會厭惡起這樣的自己太貪婪太自私，配不上Newt這樣良善無私的人。他僅能將心底那些所有依戀渴求，化成最卑微的祈禱，冀望對方在最需要的時候，願意下錨停靠，將自己作為足夠倚賴的避風港。  
「你知道不管你在哪裡，孩子們總能帶領我尋找到你。」  
Graves微微傾首，讓雙唇觸碰對方頭頂。  
那個輕輕落在髮上的吻，就像溫柔的愛撫。  
「我最終總能尋找到你。」

夜仍湧動，星空依舊璀璨，他們相依偎在如棉花般柔軟的原野中，任憑溯於地平線的軟風舒緩沉落，猶似一串纏綿蘊藉的呢喃醉語，低訴著一個不為人知的秘密。  
蜷縮在他們身上的奇獸不知何時已不見蹤影，除了黏人的Pickett，脫離了Newt的鳥窩頭，酣睡在兩人正上方的草堆中。仔細瞧的話，還能發現他頭頂上的兩片樹葉時不時顫動。

從遠方傳來一段富有節奏的清脆叩響，禮貌謙卑，帶著一絲詢問意味。  
Graves曉得他們睡晚了，家庭小精靈想必早在外頭等候多時。  
他率先起身，然後拉了Newt一把。

「今天的晚餐是烤牛肉和約克郡布丁。」

「確切地講，那並不是最正統的吃法。但的確是道非常合適的週日晚餐。」Newt彎腰，伸手把還在睡覺的木精撈起，輕輕放入口袋。  
倘若此刻他抬頭，必定能看見男人眼中的柔情似水。  
「梅林的鬍子。我餓得快要感覺不到我的胃了。」Newt微笑，雙眼亮閃閃的。那不該是寶石水晶這類浮誇的飾詞，而是月光的眼淚，星宿的碎片。

Graves為對方稍嫌浮誇的口吻彎彎嘴角，狀似打量地掃視了下四周。  
「也許我們能偶爾拋下那張討厭的長桌。在這裡用餐似乎會是個相當有趣的體驗。」

「噢，別增加家庭小精靈的工作，那不該是他們應得的。」Newt反駁，但從那對發亮的藍眼睛能看出他的心動。

「我能替他加薪。」Graves抬眉，不假思索的語氣有種渾然天成的霸氣，令Newt忍俊不住。

「…好吧，我得承認那聽上去挺好的。無論是加薪或者晚餐。」他忖度片刻後妥協道，目光在男人身上流轉一圈。對方的衣服滿是褶痕，白色衣袖沾滿綠色草屑，整個人看上去有些狼狽的模樣讓Newt的心軟得一蹋糊塗；然而當他的視線自袖口淺淺掠過時，眉頭不由得蹙起，語氣也稍上了些傷腦筋的成份。  
「不過在那之前，我們得先去把你的寶石袖釦給拿回來。」  
  
而Graves真的認為，為Newt這個人，失去一堆寶石袖釦完全不算什麼。

〈Fin〉

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Sunday roast：其實應該要翻成週日烤肉，但也可以稱作Sunday dinner，索幸用了個自己覺得比較順口的(任性  
> *2 Dream incubation：孵夢學說，參照WIKI。


End file.
